minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Enchanted Apple
(Java Edition) (Bedrock Edition) |obtained = Chests inside Dungeons, Strongholds, Mineshafts and Village blacksmiths houses, or crafted using 8 golden blocks and an apple (No longer craftable as of 1.9). |cook = No |stack = Yes 64 |hexvalue= 142 |decvalue= 322 |fa = Beta 1.9pre-2 |techname=enchanted_golden_apple |renewable = No }}An enchanted apple (also referred to as a Notch apple or enchanted golden apple) is one of the most powerful food items in Minecraft. Overview Enchanted apples could previously only be obtained through crafting. After 1.9, and subsequent updates across other platforms, they can now only be crafted in the "legacy console edition". However, they may still be found (albeit rarely) in chests. Previously, these apples were crafted by placing an apple on a crafting table and surrounding it with blocks of gold (see crafting section), but the crafting recipe was removed in 1.9. Within the in-game inventory, they are still called "golden apples", but with a holographic text and a glow effect covering them, like any other enchanted item. Even when these apples were craftable, they were still the most difficult food item to obtain because of the number of gold blocks that were required to make one. Appearance The appearance, which separates the enchanted apple from the Golden Apple, is similar to other enchanted items since it has a purple wavering glow. When hovering the cursor over the item, the text glows purple as well. This does not happen with any other enchanted item. Beneficial effects Enchanted apples are much more powerful than golden apples. When consumed, they heal two hunger points and grant you a few beneficial effects, including: *Absorption IV (2:00) *Regeneration II (0:20) *Resistance (5:00) *Fire Resistance (5:00) Crafting *''Enchanted apples are no longer craftable in any version of Minecraft as of 1.11 besides the "Legacy Console Edition"'' The enchanted apple was one of the hardest items to craft, as it required a large quantity of gold. Each enchanted apple required eight blocks of gold, equivalent to 72 gold ingots, equivalent to 648 gold nuggets. This made traditional Zombie Pigman golden nugget farms extremely tedious when trying to farm gold to make the most overpowered food item in the game. |box1-1 = |box1-2 = |box1-3 = |box1-4 = |box1-5 = |box1-6 = |box1-7 = |box1-8 = |box1-9 = }} Trivia *Along with the Nether Star and a signed Book and Quill, enchanted golden apples are one of the only non-potion and non-enchanted item to have an enchanting gleam. *An enchanted apple can be used to make the Mojang logo on a Banner. *When you have successfully obtained/eaten an (enchanted) golden apple, you will get the "Overpowered" achievement. **As of 1.12, achievements in the Java Edition have been replaced with advancements. **Prior to the Combat Update, this achievement was obtained by crafting the apple. *This item is highly useful when fighting against boss enemies, especially the Wither. *An enchanted golden apple can be found in the console edition's tutorial world. *This item's name was changed to enchanted apple in update 1.1 of Minecraft: Pocket Edition. *Since enchanted golden apples used to be crafted with 8 blocks of gold and an apple, it is the heaviest item in Minecraft. Every block of gold is 19,320 kilograms, and an apple usually weights up to .1 kilograms. 19,320 times 8 plus .1 is 154,560.1. Gallery File:AppleMenu.png|The apple as it appears in a player menu. IMG_1647.JPG GoldenAppleDungeonChest.png|A golden apple found in a dungeon chest. GoldenApple.gif EnchantedGoldenAppleNew.gif EnchantedGoldenApple Sprite.png Enchanted Golden Apple Sprite.png Category:Foods Category:Items Category:Crafting Category:Dungeon Loot Category:Gold Category:Farming